One Glass Slipper and it All Spins
by MadHatter loves tea and books
Summary: What if Cinderella never tried on the glass slipper? What if there was another girl and she had the same shoe size? What if I stop asking questions and you read the story...
1. Let us start at the beginning

Narrator:  
There once lived a girl, she grew up without a mother, she had died while in labor. So this girl lived with her father, it wasn't a bad life, they were wealthy, but the father worried about his daughter. She would spend time outside, putting flowers in her vanilla yellow hair, and she would talk to the animals, her father didn't mind but he wanted his beloved daughter to have a mother and sisters. He had a lovely neighbor by the name of Lady Marriell, she lived with her two daughters, Nathalie, and Jamine, the father thought they would make an excellent family for his lovely daughter, so he proposed. The lady said yes ,and in a month they were wed. The lady and her daughters moved into the Manor. The girl was happy to have a family, they were so nice and knew so much about clothes and fashion. One day the father grew sick, within a week he had passed. Lady Marriell and her daughters then showed their true colors. They were cruel and punished the girl in what ever way they could. They took her name and renamed her ' Cinderella', she had become their new maid, the only one. They had fired the other maids, they couldn't afford them because they were using all of the girl's money on themselves. So Cinderella went the rest of her childhood cleaning and obeying her stepmother and sisters orders. On a warm, breezy Spring afternoon in May, came a messenger from the King to tell all citizens that all eligible maidens were to go to the ball on Saturday. Cinderella who stood behind the door, pretending to clean, jumped in joy.  
" Oh, Lady Marriell, does this mean I can go?" Cinderella asked, her stepsisters laughed like hyenas. Lady Marriell looked at Cinderella coldly.  
" Of course," she told the girl, forcing back laughter. "If you can finish all your chores and find something even half decent to wear," she sneered. The sisters laughed once again, then they walked off making sure to rub their silk skirts against Cinderella's arm, she sighed, she used to have dresses made of silk. Cinderella walked off, shoulders slouched in defeat, she shuffled into her room where she found her mice and bird friends waiting.  
" What ever is the matter?" Asked Mary, a red bird, to Cinderella.  
" There's a ball on Saturday, and I wish to go, but I have nothing to wear," Cinderella sulked.  
The mice and birds looked at each other and smiled, " leave it to us." David ,the tall mouse, said as he pointed his snout to the ceiling. Cinderella smiled and placed a gentle kiss on each of her friends. The rest of the week went by and suddenly Saturday arrived. Cinderella awoke that day to shouting from her stepmother. She scrambled out of bed and hastily changed into clothes. Her dainty feet rushed down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her mother and sisters waited for their breakfast. Cinderella quickly fixed them some eggs and bacon. They ate and before leaving to get their dresses, Lady Marriell handed Cinderella a chore list. Cinderella reviewed the list, and got to work, and so did her friends. They checked every room in the house, and finally arrived in one that smelled musty and had piles of dust. Carl, the chubby mouse, looked outside the door, it had been covered by wallpaper,he reentered the room through his mouse hole. David and Carl looked around the room and found a chest at the foot of the bed. The mice struggled to get it open but with the help of the birds they finally got it. Inside they found pictures,  
" Oh, guys look, its Cinderella's mom." Mary told them remebering the days of the past, when everything had been joyous. They removed the photos and underneath they found a silk, pink dress.  
" perfect," Mary said in awe.  
" How do we get it out though," Tom, the blue bird, asked. They all stood there and pondered. Suddenly giggling and bells chiming filled the room, the friends watched as the dress lifted itself up and disappeared. The friends were suddenly dumped into the attic and the dress was neatly and delicately layed on Cinderella's bed.  
Lady Marriell and her daughter's returned from the tailor shop with their new dresses on, they looked around and everything was spotless, they were baffled. Then emerged Cinderella from the stairs with her mother's dress. The sisters saw the dress and the way that Cinderella looked stunning in it and grew green with envy. They knew that looking like that she should catch the eyes of every available bachelor and the Prince, that couldn't happen. So they attacked Cinderella's dress and ripped it to pieces, satisfied wuth their work they got into the carriage and left. Cinderella ran to the garden, crying uncontrollably. "There's no hope for me ,"she sobbed while kneeling on the grass her head resting on a marble bench. Suddenly giggling and bells chiming filled the garden," Dear if there were no hope,I wouldn't be here so get your pouting butt off the grass and look at me." A voice ordered. Cinderella looked up and found a chubby old lady with a wand and wings. Cinderella stood up and saw as the women turned her mice friends into horses for the carriage that used to be a pumpkin.  
" Oh, dear me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm you fairy godmother," the lady smiled at Cinderella. " oh, you need a gown!" The fairy exclaimed. Suddenly Cinderella was in the air and silver stars surrounded her, as she landed on the ground, she looked down and found glass slippers on her small feet and a beautiful blue gown.  
Cinderella was overjoyed, her face glowed with enthusiasm.  
" Now remember dear, it all disappears at midnight, so make sure you come back." The fairy warned, Cinderella nodded as the fairy left. Cinderella got into the carriage and drove off to the palace. Once there she entered and everyone stared. The Prince had been greeting every maiden and was bored, but when his eyes found Cinderella, he knew he had to meet her. He asked her for a dance and she accepted and all through the ball they danced and talked. Everything was perfect and then the clock struck twelve. Cinderella had lost track of time, she ran through the ball room and down the stairs, the Prince right behind her, as Cinderella ran down the stairs one of her slippers slipped off. By the time the Prince looked up the beautiful maiden was gone.

And this is where things become interesting...


	2. It All Goes Wrong

Cinderella's pov:  
I jumped in the carriage as fast as I could and the 'horses' galloped quickly, their hooves seemed to never have touched the ground. Once we arrived everything fell apart, I was back in my ripped dress and my friends were no longer horses and the pumpkin had returned. Even though everything was gone, I smiled. I had gotten my perfect evening and had met the Prince. We got to know each other, and I'm pretty sure I was in love. He was kind, caring, funny, gentle, and handsome, he made all of me flutter. I walked up to my room and changed into my nightgown, and went to bed, thinking everything was perfect. When I woke up, the house was alive. I scurried downstairs to see my stepmother and sisters changed and chatting away with a girl. She had brown hair and flawless skin her eyes were wide and almond shaped, her iris' hazel.  
" Darling Martha,you arrived right on time. The duke is to arrive soon, he brings the glass slipper of the mysterious maiden." Lady Marriell smiled at the girl.  
" Oh, aunt Mari but I didn't even go to the ball!" Martha giggled.  
" Hush now child, it doesn't matter, you might have a chance with him." My stepmother glared at her, as someone knocked at the door. My stepmother looked around, and spotted me behind the stair's railing.  
" You, to the attic now!" My stepmother yelled at me sternly. I shook my head, she glared at me, she stomped towards me and gripped me by my arm.  
" You're hurting me, stop. I want to try the shoe on too!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face. She ignored me, she dragged me to my room and slammed the wooden door in my face. I heard keys jingle, I banged on the door, she kicked it," shut up, you little bitch." She hissed through the door. I shut up as I saw my friends scurry out to help me,I managed a small smile. After a couple minutes I heard the door open and low voices speak.  
" This shoe is of my maiden, if it for her foot she is my love." Someone announced. I heard chairs scrapping and giggling.  
" Oh it's mine!" Nathalie's voice perked up.  
"Oh!" The man yelped, then I heard a thud, everyone let their breath out.  
" Silly sister, it is mine of course your foot is too big," Jamine laughed. Nathalie huffed, suddenly the yelping began again, the truth was that Jamine's foot was bigger than Nathalie's.  
" May, I try?" A small voice asked, it was Martha. A second later the man cheered. It had fit her foot, my chance was gone, wait no. My hair was blonde, her's was brown, but where were my friends. I paced the room, suddenly the door opened.  
My stepmother looked at me and smirked," Looking for these?" She asked, she held up David and Carl by their tails in her right hand, and in her left fist she held Mary and Tom. I let a sob out. She threw them at my face and walked off, i knelt down and looked at my friends, they were gone. My only companions, I cried for days, non stop, weeping for my friends and crying for what could have been. All around me there was commotion, my step family and Martha, the future princess, were moving to the palace. My future was yet unknown. Finally on Friday my stepmother walked into my room, she wasn't any nicer.  
" Get your fucking ass up, they were just pests." She scolded me. I lifted my head and glared at her, my blood began to boil and suddenly everything became hot.  
" We no longer have a need for you, this house has been sold, were moving to the palace. So I was nice and found you different accommodations. Their was a need for twelve dancers so I signed you up for the last slot they'll come and get you on Sunday. We'll be leaving now, good luck." She pointed her sharp nose to the ceiling and walked out of my room. I was confused, twelve dancers, what?  
A/N:  
You'll find out about the 12 dancers next chapter. Till later all of you wonderlicius folks. Time for tea ;)


	3. The Father King

Narrator:  
Cinderella blinked twice as she opened her eyes, today was the day. Today she would leave all that she knew for somewhere else. She sat up and took a deep breath, she stood up went to her closet and pulled out the black traveling dress, that her stepmother had left in there before leaving. It had been from the people who were taking her away. She pulled the black heels out, she looked around before ripping out the floorboard in the closet. Ignoring the splinter in her finger,she put her hand into the hole and pulled out a beautiful blue crystal necklace. Her eyes gleaming with joy at the sight of the old necklace, her only piece of jewelry.  
She remembered the day after her mother's funeral, her dad had handed Cinderella a beautifully wrapped blue box. Inside it she had found the necklace, her mother's necklace, it had been passed down many generations from mother to daughter. Cinderella had always been afraid to wear it, one day she regretted not trying it on once, because it soon came in danger of being taken away. After her father's funeral, Lady Marriell had begun to rip Cinderella's room apart, she took every piece of jewelry and clothing, every toy and book, basically anything nice and decent that she had was taken away. She was then forced to live in the attic, forced to wear old rags sewn together, and then her name was taken away, she had become Cinderella. The only thing that her stepmother hadn't been able to take was the necklace Cinderella had already kept it in the attic, belonging it was safe their and it has been.  
Cinderella quickly took a bath and changed into her complimentary traveling dress, as a final touch she added her mother's necklace. Just as she finished fastening the clasp, the doorbell rang. She ran down stairs and answered the door, a middle aged man stood at the door, he didn't smile or frown, his face as blank as a piece of wood.  
" Come along miss." He said as he walked towards the carriage. She walked behind him, and climbed in. Suddenly everything began to shake and off they went.

Cinderella:  
I looked out the window, for the first time in years I was finally alllowed outside. Everything was wonderful, even if I had been given away and was leaving with a complete stranger. As long as my mom was hanging on my neck, I knew everything would be okay. Soon I drifted into a deep sleep.

Narrator:  
Cinderella fell asleep, and thought out the journey she slept, soon the carriage was driving along a dusty dirt road in the forest, the trees blocking the ever glowing moon and twinkling stars. Crickets, owls, and wolf howls could be heard throughout the forest. The carriage after a couple hours came to a stop at the front of a tall, and rather wide palace. Cinderella giggled in her sleep and sighed. She in deep slumber was oblivious to the old man who had approached and was staring at her, his face filled with joy.  
" Look at how, gorgeous the girl is and only sixteen. How could anyone dare give such a child away? Poor thing." The man shook his head in disapproval and his voice full of disgust.  
"Yet she sleeps, so soundly. How?" The man asked his coachman.  
"Probably the best bed she's slept in since her father's death, King Mirah." The coachman sighed sadly.  
The King shook his head once more before turning to his coachman, " Mic, take her to her room." The King walked back inside as Mic picked up Cinderella with the gentleness of a father, he silently walked into the palace, walking up the thousand stairs and past the million rooms until he reached Cinderella's, he looked around. The King had obviously given her a very good room just like all of the other girls, but this one was much more grand. He had believed Mic's word of the girl. Mic smiled to himself and layed Cinderella in her new bed.

The next day:  
Cinderella awoke to light streaming through a beautifully curtained window. She looked around, this room wasn't dusty and moldy, like her attic or small and cramp but big and spacious. Everything we beautiful and expensive,her bed was comfortable and soft. On the bedside table lay a letter, Cinderella's curiosity took the best of her, so she opened it.  
Dear Daughter, (What? Cinderella asked herself.)  
You must have many questions so come to the common room dressed in the white dress found in the closet.  
\- Your Father.  
Cinderella quickly got out of bed and washed her face and hair in the sink, she then changed into the white dress along with the white heels provided. She ran down the stairs and looked around for the common room, she heard chatter coming from a room so she walked in there looked around and found a place to sit, she sat down in a two seat sofa, no one looked at her, another girl entered and looked at Cinderella, she winced but since their were no other seats she sat next to her. The girl sat as close as she could to the edge of the sofa. The King walked in and smiled when he saw all the girls there.  
" Hello girls, I'm King Mirah, and I'm your new father, you all probably have questions, so I know the signs said dancers, but I have actually adopted you. Dancers was just a typo, you are all now princesses, so welcome."  
Every girl in the room smiled, but Cinderella smiled the biggest and brightest. She was happy that she wouldn't have to sell her self for shelter and food, she was glad to have a kind father once again. But what she and the rest of the girls didn't know was the price of this new life. And I'm not talking money.


	4. Introductions

Cinderella's Pov:  
Every girl was given a number, every girl would go in order of their number, each girl was to state their name, and age, along with something that like to do. Every single one of them shook as she stood up and began to talk. They weren't very comfortable with talking about their lives in front of strangers.  
First up was a tiny girl she stood the middle of the room, her little hands shaking and her knees wobbling, she stuttered when she spoke at first, soon she soon stopped mumbling and stuttering and spoke clearly. " I'm ( CaraMay )and I'm fourteen years old, I like to garden, and sometimes hunt." We all clapped as she sat down.  
Then came a tall girl, with her head held high, she sniffed the air before looking at us and speaking.  
" I am ( FeybellConstansia ), and I am 17. I like to throw tea parties and paint fans." We all clapped hesitantly as she sniffed the air once more and sat down. I looked down at my number, I gulped, it was my turn.  
" I'm Cinderella-," I was interrupted by the king.  
" Your real name."  
My eyes widened, how did he know?  
" I'm ( MaryBethEllaGertrude ) , I'm 16. I like to sing, dance, and cook." The girls clapped as I took a seat. The next girl came up,  
" Im ( WinnieWillowSage) , and I'm 15. I like to paint or draw." We clapped.  
" I'm ( XiomaraDian) ,I'm 17, and I LOVE to party." She said giggling, we clapped rather confused.  
" I'm ( Katherina), I'm 15, and i like a good movie and food."  
" I. Am. ( RochelMiranda). I. Am.18. I. Like. To. Sit. Sometimes I like nature."  
" Hi. ( PamelNatlineJoy). Nice to meet you. I'm 16, and i like making new friends, also politics."  
" ( TerraRaquel). 17. I enjoy sports hand me any sports equipment. And I'll beat your ass."  
" Hi, Hehe. My names ,( FionaSarahQuinn),and I'm 15, I enjoy collecting teddy bears and reading, along with tea parties yay!"  
" Hey there, I'm ( MiraFloraEstina). And I'm 16, i enjoy riding, and dancing."  
" I guess im the last one so, Ummmm. ( GlendaChristieVera). I'm 16 and I enjoy school, reading, writing, running, and once in a while conversing with PEOPLE."

A/N:  
That's all twelve girls.  
incase it's hard to remember, ill sometimes add their pictures again, and I will now provide a much clearer list of the girl's name and age.

° Cara May:14 ° Faybell Constansia:17 °(Cinderella) Mary Beth Ella Gertrude:16 ° Winnie Willow Sage:15 °Xiomara Dian:17 °Katherina:15 °Rochel Miranda:18 °Pamel Natline Joy:16 °Terra Raquel:17 °Fiona Sarah Quinn:15 °Mira Flora Estina:16 °Glenda Christie Vera:16

See you next time, Don't be late for tea. :) 


	5. The Forest of Seasons

Narrator:  
It had been two months since the girls arrived, the castle was now full of energy and happiness. The girls had all become close. They gave each other nicknames, no one was called by their real name anymore. Life was good and wonderful for every girl. They believed everything was fine and all right.

1:00 am/ King's Office  
" My King you called?" Mic asked as he entered the office and closed the door behind him.  
" Yes." The King answered, he signaled for Mic to sit down. He did.  
" He will get them tomorrow night, if he finds them suitable, he won't kill them, they will go back. Yet he has changed our agreement. One of them must agree to marry him, until then I am bound to this curse." The King explained to his adviser/ coachman. They talked through the night.

Soon the next night arrived.

12:00 am/ Princess's dormitory  
The girls had decided to have a sleepover and chosen what had once been a dormitory. They thought the room was perfect and didn't find it weird that their were twelve beds. That night they all talked and laughed at the day's batch of Princes. Soon they all drifted to sleep. At midnight they were all woken by a soothing voice, it sounded like pure peace, everything about it was beautiful.  
" _Come and play, we'll have some fun, come. Follow_," the voice whispered, the girls smiled and watched as the wall of the dormitory vanished and in its place was the image of wintery forest. The girls all got out of bed and dressed in white simple dresses, and some white glossy flats, they ran into the wall their flowy skirts flying behind them. Soon their room was gone and they stood in snow.  
" _Were not done, follow._"  
The girls obediently followed soon they arrived to a forest which looked more like spring, they passed by a forest that felt like summer and then one that was autumn.  
" _The Forest of Seasons." _The voice whispered through the air.  
As they got to the edge they were met by a breeze of beautiful dancing music, and a giant gazebo, with gold embroidery in the white. They walked up the short flight of stairs and were looking around, when suddenly a man appeared.  
" Would you care to dance?" 


	6. Suspicion

Narrator:  
The girls all giggled and accepted to dance with the strange man named Glace. Except their was one girl who had a strange feeling in her gut, something was off with this guy.  
Mary Beth, she had begun to identify people by right or wrong, after misjudging her stepmother and sisters. She didn't always get it right, but she chose to go with her feelings rather than risk herself. All the girls danced, Mary Beth chose a moment when they were all busy to try and get back to her room. Unfortunately that didn't work.  
"You haven't danced, where do you think this going?" Glace's smooth, calm voice stopped Mary Beth, she slowly turned around.  
" I have awful stomach troubles today I just really want to go and get tea and have a nice sleep." She hugged her stomach and added a moan for extra effect. Glace looked skeptical, but made a sign as if dismissing her.  
" I get a dance with you tomorrow, no excuse." He glared at her, she shivered, his frosty blue hair and eyes intimidated her, before walking off she replied with a small yes.

Mary Beth awoke early in the morning, to find all her sisters asleep, they giggled dreamly. The only other one awake was Cara, the youngest out of all of them.  
"Mary Beth, can I talk to you?"She quietly asked. She nodded.  
They walked out of the room and into the library.  
" What is it?"  
" I don't like Glace, he looked at each of us, as if examining, searching for the perfect Apple at the market." She told me.  
"Why did do all go, then?"  
"Well you would think that being a princess is exciting but it's not, so we were given the chance to go to a magical forest with a all the seasons in one place and dance with someone you've never met before, it's enticing, it's an adrenaline rush." She frowned.  
"Are you really gonna dance with him tonight?"  
"What do you mean, are you going back?"  
"The rest of us have to, he gave us a splendid feast with magical food that we had never seen before, we ate..."  
"You ate from the land of another, eating from another world especially a magical one, is a tie. You ate the food you have to keep going back unless he asks a favor and it's agreed to." May Beth stood up and shook her head.  
" Really I thought it was just nice to go back."  
"I don't have to go back but,I don't feel right just leaving you all. He scares me I feel like if I don't go back, something bad will happen."Mary Beth sighed and looked at Cara. Cara smiled and hugged her older sister. The day passed by lazily and soon as the clock struck midnight, the girls were ready for the opening of the portal, Mary Beth hesitantly stepped in and felt a cold hand take hold of her. She was fully into the gazebo and faced the intimidating face of Glace, he was cold and scary,but he was charming and handsome. Mary Beth couldn't help but be intrigued by him. She noticed what Cara noticed he studied her very closely, she could feel his stare searching her. He twirled her around thrice and then he brought he closer, their faces were inches from each other, she could feel his cool breath against her lips,she shivered. He pulled her back and dipped her. She let go of her breath and curtsied before walking to the chairs at the dinner table. The other girls stared at her with envy, except Cara she looked worried.  
Soon a year went by and every girl was a year older, they soon began to be bored with being princesses and they looked forward to nightly dances with the dashing Glace. Finally mid January while the girls ate, or pretended to eat, in Mary Beth's case, Glace heard Cara tell Mary Beth that she was tired of dancing and wanted to get a goodnight's sleep. He grew furious when the rest of the girls agreed, he laughed to himself when he heard Mary Beth explain to them why they couldn't leave, they as in she could. Glace turned around and smiled, not a kind one but one that sent chills through everyone of them. " Mary Beth dear, you are correct. But see your heart is so big you would keep coming for them, so my favor for your freedom is marriage." He smirked at Mary Beth who shook her head.  
" You can either accept to marry me or dance." He looked at the expressions of the other girls, they all were wide eyed and shock filled their faces. They had never expected this especially from Glace, he was supposed to be kind, caring, only there for their amusement. Now this twist was that they were his amusement, the now had to dance forever or marry this manipulating man.  
He turned to Mary Beth and smirked, " leave if you wish, you have no ties here."  
Mary Beth whispered a no, Rochel turned to her sister and tears filled her eyes.  
" No Mary Beth, leave. You have no business here, you were smart enough not to trust this monster. I wont have you take the same fate as us. Take Cara and leave." Rochel took hold of Cara's hand and gently layed it in Mary Beth's hand. Mary Beth nodded and began to walk away, Cara held tightly in her hand, unfortunately they didn't get far because Cara was suddenly ripped from Mary Beth's grip and was thrown against the marble dancing floor and lay at Glace's feet. He took hold of the little girls wrist and flung her up.  
" Will you marry me or shall you dance?" He glared at the girl. She looked at the floor and whispered " I shall dance."  
Mary Beth could do nothing but stare at the scene in horror. Cara had begun to be like Mary Beth's real sister, Mary would do anything for her and wouldn't allow this monster to have her. she was young and could have a wonderful life. Mary Beth knew that to free Cara and her sisters she could accept to marry Glace, but no she wouldn't. She would find a way to free Cara, and first she needed Glace to trust her so she waited until the dance was over and she walked back to the table and grabbed a beautiful shining blood red apple and took a bite out of it, she forced it to go down and smiled sweetly at Glace's surprised face.  
" Now I have a tie, and must stay."


	7. Dances for Freedom and Marriage for Fami

Mary Beth:  
I looked out my bedroom window, I listened and watched as tiny droplets of rain 'plopped' and then slid down like tears. I had run out of hiding places, Rochel wouldn't stop scolding me for eating the Apple. I soon locked myself in my room, thinking of ways to free us from Glace's clutches. Nothing came to me, I tapped to the beat of the rain, with my pencil, every time I tried to tell King Mirah about Glace, but all he did was shift nervously and laugh it off. I stopped trying. For the past 3 months we had still danced, and danced. None of us looked at Glace in the eyes, we always tried to pull from the dance early, only to be gripped tightly by him, until he left marks on our hips and wrists. As I finished off my assignment, the clock chimed.  
Midnight.  
I picked up my skirt and walked towards the dormitory, I feared being late, I had decided to finish off a couple assignments a couple weeks ago, and suddenly there was a stabbing pain in my stomach, blood flowed like a river from my mouth, it was 1:00am I was late and had gotten my punishment. I rushed that night to the Forest of Seasons.  
I entered the room and found Cara waiting for me,  
"Mabee, I have a bad feeling." She looked at me worry aging her face.  
"It's probably nothing, Cara." I assured her as we stepped into the silently walked towards Glace, I looked closely at him, his pink lips were pursed, his eyes were full of anger and he looked ready to fight.  
" Mary Beth,here now." He snapped his fingers, I rushed towards him and let him hold me.  
"Dance or Marry?"  
"Dance."  
The dance began, he looked me in the eyes, well tried to, but I wouldn't look up. He tried for a conversation.  
"Oh Mary Beth, with such beauty and wits as yours why would you choose to enter the castle of Mirah?"  
"I didn't do it voluntarily." I whispered.  
"Ah, well. Darling Mary Beth, would you marry me?" He whispered it so softly that I had to scoot closer to him just to hear it. But as the words echoed in my head, I looked at him straight in the eyes, his frosty blue eyes, but they weren't hard and cold like normally, but soft like snow.  
" I'm Sorry but, no. If I have to keep dancing for eternity I will, but I will not marry my capture." I looked away, but I was able to get a glance at his eyes they had become ice again. Suddenly my wrist were held in the air, cold fingers gripping it with a force that made me scream.  
"You will not marry me, none of you will. I am tired of waiting and Mirah is growing older, he will soon regret choosing all of you. I will not be like this for life. And I plan on letting Mirah have his curse removed, before his death, or else you are all freed." He screamed in rage, he through me against one of the marble pillars, my eyes fluttered, I forced them to stay open, the back of my head began to throb and the world began to spin. I barely saw as Glace reached for Cara, but I was able to catch it.  
" No,not her!" I exclaimed, tears streaming down my face,I tried to get up, but it didn't work, I was left crouching. He held her by the wrist, Cara struggled to get rid of his grip, but failed.  
"You young Cara, will be my wife, after all you have turned 16 and are of age." Glace smirked at all of us.  
No not Cara, never Cara, this isn't the way it was supposed to happen, it never was, it was all because of a Glass Slipper. That one pair of shoes had changed everything. Mirah was to blame as well, but what curse, what had he been hiding behind those laughs?  
" No Glace,not her. I'll Marry you. I Mary Beth Ella Gertrude Tremaine accept to marry you." I stumbled as I made my way towards him, "Just let them go."  
He released Cara and walked towards me, he held out his hand, I took it.  
"You are free and may leave, Tell Mirah thank you and goodwill." With a sweep of his hand my sisters disappeared.  
I could do nothing but cry,I felt so useless. I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up and found Glace hugging me, it surprisingly relaxed me.  
" Relax my Princess."  
Soon my eyes closed and I feel asleep in Glace's comforting arms.


	8. Glace

Glace:  
The river makes soft swooshing noises, the grass is soft like cotton and the birds sing songs of happiness, _I wish it would all stop. I watch as Mary Beth sleeps, her chest rising up and down, little sounds escaped her mouth, she seemed so vulnerable. The witch was wrong, I would find true love, if only I could escape. Everything I wanted to do,I couldn't, the curse took over and twisted my intentions. Looking at Mary Beth crushed me, she was only in my arms by force. I could never truly get her to love ME. Inside I cry, but outside I smirk. I need to break the curse, I can't deny it I love Mary Beth and nothing can change that. I would do anything to have her truly love me._  
The noises of nature stop.


	9. Ghost of a Mother

A soft warm voice filled the air, everything stood still as the beautiful maiden glided towards Glace. She had curls of brown hair and a cheery smile, her eyes filled with joy at the sight of the boy sitting before him. Her red dress fluttered behind her, even though there was no wind. She kneeled in front of Glace and cupped his cheek, Glace looked up, he blinked a couple times and looked around as if he couldn't believe what was happening.  
_"You trapped him inside, how did you do it?" Glace looked at the woman in surprise and wonder._  
_" Only for a while my son, once I leave he shall be back." She gulped back tears._  
_" Mother?" She nodded. "What are you doing here?"_  
_" I heard your wish. You love this girl,but she only knows you as the monster that your father made you. But I figured out a way to break this awful curse."_  
_" Really?" She nodded again._  
_" You must find a way to trick the thing that controls you, make him do kind things for Mary Beth. Find a way to communicate with her, if she falls in love with you, and sees your real beauty, she will break this curse."_  
_"All I need is her love?"_  
_" Yes."_  
_" You know I absolutely hate that I didn't fight harder to get away from him. If I could have you wouldn't be here living a horrible curse."_  
_" It's not your fault, he forced you. He made you do this, you would still be happily living."_  
_" Yes, well we must not change fate. We must not dwell on the past but the future. I have to go now, remember that I am with you throughout all of this always have been and will be." She ran her finger along a tear coming from Glace's eye, she wipped it away and disappeared._  
Nature started again, right were it left off.


	10. Getting to Know the One Inside

Mary Beth:  
I opened my eyes slowly, I tried to sit up but my body said no, so I ended up laying on the wait where was I? I bolted up and found myself by a pretty brook, the grass was rather luscious. As I looked around memories flood my mind. I couldn't help but cry.  
"Umm I'm sorry to well bother you but I brought you a clean dress in case you want to change." I looked up, Glace stood there awkwardly. How dare he stand there all innocently.  
"Thank you," I reply stiffly as I take the dress from his hands. Glace lookes away and leaves me to change. I took a quick dip in her stream, and changed into the lacy white dress. I added my brown shawl and put on my white flats. Sweet scents filled my nose, beautiful sounds filled my ears, and suddenly it was all interrupted by Glace's hand on my shoulder, cold like ice, something was wrong I dared not turn.  
"Look at me, look at what I truly look like."  
Cautiously I turn, and what I find is not terrifying but horrific. Glace no longer looks human, his face is covered in scars, his eyes are a foggy blech blue they droop at the sides. His soft pink lips became brown like mud,the hair on his head is covered in blood. He still stood tall but I took a step back from him, he gave me a sad sigh before sitting down.  
"This is what I have looked like for 2 years. I don't expect you to like me after everything and this, my face. But let me just tell you it wasn't me."  
He stalked off leaving me alone with my thoughts. Could what he said be true? I mean he had two faces, could he have multiple persons in him?  
I decided to find out, quietly I followed and I lay on the grass behind a tall wide tree so that he wouldn't see me. He sat sadly on the grass, and looked towards the horizon where the sun shone brightly.  
"I want you gone, but this could be my last chance,I must not waist it."  
I then heard growling, what?  
I stand up and walk towards him, my revulsion gone. Sympathy came to me she I couldn't help but listen to his story.  
"You want to know about me, don't you?" He whispers slowly, almost hesitant.  
I nod.  
-flashback-  
I was born to Maryland Constancy Dale, sister to the Queen. I didn't learn the truth of how I can't to be until I was 8. The King had grown tired of the Queen, so he decided it would be fun to pursue Maryland, but Maryland being faithful and loyal didn't give the king a second glance. The King grew angry so one day he decides to corner her, and well I think you can imagine what happens. Anyway nine months later I'm born and my mother thinks that the king will help care for me, but was she wrong, because after three months she killed herself, I don't know why but she did. The king then sends me with a maid, there I grow up and I become one of the castle servants. One day when I turned 10 the king gave me the opportunity to become a squire, I gladly accepted the chance, I thought that he had finally chosen to accept me and let me be his son. I trained for years and became strong, better than Jonathon. Finally I thought, my father will accept me, he didn't. On my eighteenth birthday I rode into the forest, I hadn't been thrown a ball, Jonathon had gotten one, yet I didn't. So I was sulking when suddenly a pale green light glowed in front of me. When the light disappeared I was disgusting and I was still me on the inside but there was someone or something else in there with me. This thing turned my intentions bad all the good I tried to do was turned evil. Until recently I have learned how to control the thing.  
-flashback ends-  
"Wow." I whisper. All I thought I knew,I was wrong about him. He truly wasn't a monster he was human a boy who only wanted his father's approval and love, he just wanted what his step brother got. Just like me, all I ever wanted was for my step mom to accept me and give me the love she gave my step sisters, instead I was made the maid, just like him.  
My heart begins to flutter suddenly I look behind the mask and see that he is actually a kind,caring person who wants to be accepted and loved.  
"What's the real name?" I softly ask him. He looks up a small smile on his face.  
"Glacend. I'm 22 and love to go riding."  
"Your favorite color." I feel my face form a smile, a true smile.  
"Blue, the same shade as your eyes." I can't help but get this feeling like my heart is screaming to get out.  
"What is your favorite color Mary Beth?" He asks his face seems to be changing the scars are disappearing.  
" Im not sure I like all colors, each one has a different personality and each is special." His brown lips turn up into a genuine smile and I can't help but lean forward. There is nothing disturbing about the way he looks because all I see is the person he is. My lips are inches fron his he brings up a delicate yet strong arm to my cheek and our lips touch as my arms wrap around him. Both our lips move gently and passionately we forget about everything else all we care about is this the kiss. All along we were destined to love each other it wasn't supposed to be me and Prince Jonathon, no, it was alwaysGlace and I.  
Narrator:  
Mary Beth and Glace were so occupied with their kiss that they didn't notice that Glace's ugly mask was melting away, the icy purple and blue hair had turned brown and the icy cold blue eyes became a soft chocolate brown, the scared skin became smooth his lips were a pastel pink and he stood with Mary Beth wrapped around his arms. His clothes had gone from shaggy to a grey a wrinkle free shirt with dark blue jeans and black dress shoes.  
What interrupted the magical kiss was a bright white light. They both seperated, but still held on to each other as they didn't landed on the forest that was at the edge of the kingdom where Mary Beth used to live in.  
"Glace!" Mary Beth gasped in surprise at the man standing before her.  
"This is me truly me and I love you, not just for breaking this curse but for listening and over looking all my masks."


	11. utter importance

So this story is coming to an end as you have read. But before I finish it I'm interested in finding out if you the Tea-rrific readers want a backstory on one of the girls.  
If you do could you please be kind and take the Poll.  
I'll pick the top three on March 1st 2015. I'll write the three favorites backstories.  
Thanks for sticking with me all the way through.

story/5747954/One-Glass-Slipper-and-it-all-Spins/


End file.
